Waste receptacles are used outdoors and indoors in many places for the convenient control of casual waste. Such covers are generally open and unobstructed for convenient use, but they are also open for the emissions of scents, vapors and ingress by foraging insects in search of food. The unpleasant issues of odors and insects that become associated with such open waste containers often dictates the use of swing lids or doors to close the receptacle that can break, cause noise and pose maintenance issues to repair damaged doors.
It would be desirable to have a waste receptacle that could remain open and readily available for use but with some system within the cover that would be available to control insects and/or odors that might be attracted to waste within the receptacle.